Chitty Chitty Bang Bang You're Dead
Chitty Chitty Bang Bang You're Dead is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang You're Dead" on Soundcloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Herbert - John Ennis *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Ambrose - Carlos Alazraqui Plot Frank and Sadie are returning from a party in the middle of nowhere, and begin sobering up when their car, a 1958 Plymouth Fury, breaks down. A tow truck drives by and the driver, Herbert, offers to tow them. Frank and Sadie ride with Herbert back to the garage, and learn the place they are in is called Knollware. They arrive at the garage and meet Herbert's brother Ambrose, as well. The four examine Frank and Sadie's car and notice the tow truck hook has been chewed on. The brothers begin to act very nervous of the car. They continue to attempt to diagnose the car, but the engine begins to rev and growl despite the fact that the keys not in the ignition. Ambrose says that the Doyle's model of car tends to go evil. He suggests that the fact that Frank didn't know how to drive the car kept the car from going full on evil and being killed by it. Frank suggests he and Sadie leave via train, but Sadie insists that they perform an exorcism on the car. Sadie realizes that they "borrowed" the car from someone unknown at the party they were attending. Herbert and Ambrose suggest that he and Herbert exorcise the car instead, as they're certified for it. With Frank and Sadie's blessing the brothers attempt to beat the hell out of the car, literally. Herbert attempts to shoo everyone away when they think the exorcism is finished, but the car instead rolls over Herbert. The car then begins to attack Ambrose, Frank and Sadie, and Frank attempts to speak to Herbert's spirit to tell him to get into the other car in the garage, Jacob Croup's Volkswagen, and use it to fight the Doyle's car. Herbert complies, and the two cars fight. Herbert's car nearly loses, but at the last possible second pulls out a victory. Frank and Sadie borrow the haunted Volkswagen with Herbert's soul still possessing it to go home. Quotable Lines Ambrose: This is visually spectacular! -- Herbert: You folks evil by chance? Sadie: Only on date night darling. Frank: Which this isn't. Otherwise you wouldn't be invited. Probably. -- Frank: Three cheers for me! And one for ignorance! -- Frank: I'm Frank Doyle and this is my wife Sadie, and I thought we were pleased with ourselves. Notes Clink count: 1 Continuity *This is the 37th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Irrational Numbler. *The next is This American Wife - Interview with Sparks and Croach. *The prior Beyond Belief episode is Love Love Me Doom (TAH #32). *The next Beyond Belief episode is White Hunter, Drunk Heart (TAH #42). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 4, 2011 and released on September 19, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:June 2011 segments